


You Scratch My Back...

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Curses, Demonic Possession, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Part 1, Scratching, daemons being cockblocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Just fuck daemons. Unless they fuck back, in which, whoops?





	You Scratch My Back...

The fight with the Wraith and his Lich had been a nasty encounter. It was so horrific, the scars of the ghastly couple were still haunting the group a week later. Prompto awoke frequently, swearing he could hear the screech of the ghoul, Gladio had taken to sleeping on his stomach instead of his back, as if protecting his vitals from possible attack, and Noctis couldn't sleep, having to be dogpiled on by the guys in order to feel safe and confined and not chilled.

 

"The touch. So cold," he had whispered yesterday.

 

Ignis had been affected as well, probably in the worst way, but his comrades needed him strong, so he did not speak to them about his ongoing happenstances that could only be the work of the daemon from before. It was actually a small blessing that they circled back to Lestallum in order to surround themselves with humanity. It'd helped Ignis to ground himself again and further ignore his hauntings.

 

He felt so much better, he felt like indulging his lover.

 

" _S-six_ , Iggy. You got a date or somethin'?" Gladio laughed through panting breath as he watched Ignis ride him with a greediness he didn't see too often.

 

Ignis ducked his head, feeling his cheeks burn even as he kept up the pace, keeping his back straight to keep Gladio from slipping from his body as he rose himself up to the tip, only to drop back down to his root. He focused on the burn and the stretch and the depth of him, of Gladio's blunt fingernails digging into his thighs and his hips to keep his steady. Of the heat of their sex and the humidity of Lestallum to push away the mental chill.

 

He bore down on Gladio's body, his own nails pinching into his pecks and his abs, further distancing himself from the fear, the pain, and focused on their pleasure.

 

It didn't work.

 

"Ah!" Ignis flinched when Gladio's hand slid up the back of his body.

 

They stopped, Gladio's face crumbling from its blissful pleasure into a numbing horror of what he'd just felt. "Turn. Around."

 

"It is nothing."

 

"Turn. The Fuck. Around. Should have known something was up."

 

Slowly, Ignis lifted from Gladio's lap, shivering from the empty feeling, and turned. As he did, another scratch appeared, and he cried out as blood streamed down his back in a sick line of red.

 

It was a mad scramble of limbs, potions, and phone calls, and ultimately, the guys came to the conclusion that Ignis was cursed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 2!  
> Would like to thank Season 5 of American Horror Story for the delicious fuel. <3


End file.
